My Other Half Is A Monster
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: C'était son devoir, la raison pour laquelle il existait. Erreur de la nature ou non, faire couler le sang de certaines personnes était quelque chose qu'il se devait de faire, même au risque de sa santé d'esprit. Tsuna vivait une vie en alternant la lumière et les ténèbres, jusqu'au jour ou un petit homme maudit respirant étrangement le soleil et le sang bouleverse sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **My Other Half Is A Monster

**Pairing : **Qui sait ? :o

**Rating :** K+ - T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Amano-senseÏ :3 !

**Note :** Je ... J'ai pas résisté ! O_O" Je dois finir mes autres fictions, je sais, mais voilà je ... Je ne pouvais PAS ignorer une idée de plus, j'en pouvais plus, pardon. ;_;

**Warnings** : Humn, pour plus tard. :o

* * *

**Chapitre 1**: Prologue

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »

« Éloignes toi de moi ! »

« Démon ! »

Partout des cris, partout des hurlements, des regards terrorisés.

_Du sang du sang du sang_

Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des personnes âgées, toutes ces personnes différentes avaient un point en commun. Ils formaient un large cercle autour d'un jeune homme et reculaient de plus en plus, des expressions variantes, d'horreur à dégoût en passant par la rage. La figure solitaire autour de ce chaos étrangement organisé resta silencieuse. Ses lèvres étaient pressées en une fine ligne, sa peau extrêmement pâle et son visage à demi caché par une ombre. Il avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de son corps était glacée, que ses membres devenaient de plus en plus lourds et soudainement, sa vision se tinta de rouge, oui…

_Du sang, encore du sang, toujours du sang_

Les murmures se firent de plus en plus forts, le sol sembla fondre en dessous de ses pieds, se métamorphosant peu à peu en un liquide écarlate qui s'empressa de grandir de secondes en secondes. Les cris se transformèrent en rire moqueurs, cruels, le visage des êtres autour de lui se déformèrent peu à peu par la laideur, et soudainement, des cadavres apparurent dans, leurs yeux ouverts tournés vers lui dans un dernier regard accusateur.

Son cœur se mit à battre, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses instincts lui hurlèrent de s'enfuir, loin d'ici, il avait envie de crier, de déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais il se retint, rejetant toute ses émotions au plus profond de son être avec une expertise seulement acquise avec l'expérience. Après tout, il méritait cette torture, il était celui qui avait commit ces abominations. Et ce sang, ce liquide vermeil qui ne faisait que grandir, il était celui qui l'avait fait couler.

Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres tandis que le sang _montait montait montait_ jusqu'à envelopper tout son corps. Il était un meurtrier, une erreur de la nature, un …

« Monster. » Murmura-t-il en ouvrant un œil d'une couleur chocolatée avec quelques éclats dorés. Sa respiration se calma, son corps reprit un peu de chaleur et il se leva tant bien que mal, encore sous l'emprise de son cauchemar. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entourant en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Son autre œil était fermé, caché par quelques une de ses longues mèches caramel. Orientant son œil ouvert vers sa table de chevet, il fut surprit de voir que son réveil affichait 6h15 du matin. C'était tout de même étrange, il avait dormi deux heures de plus qu'habituellement.

Haussant les épaules, il décida de se lever, baillant légèrement. Le jeune homme posa les pieds sur le sol, se saisissant de son cache œil en passant vers son bureau jusqu'à son armoire de laquelle il retira son uniforme scolaire et ses sous vêtements. Après une douche rapide et s'être habillé, il porta son cache œil, laissant échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir retenu. C'était toujours comme ça, il n'était jamais assez sûr de posséder assez de volonté pour ne pas ouvrir son autre œil. Il se regarda dans le miroir, remarquant que ses cheveux avaient gagné en longueur, il serait peut-être temps de les couper …

Se saisissant de son sac, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se mit à préparer un petit déjeuner traditionnellement japonais, le préféré de sa mère. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage en pensant à sa mère, sa précieuse mère. Quel chance il avait qu'elle soit toujours près de lui, si ce n'était pas pour elle et pour son autre ami, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde…

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces sombres idées de son esprit, il posa le déjeuner sur la table avec un petit mot pour sa mère, comme à son habitude. Il prit son sac abandonné sur la table et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, mais il s'arrêta, jetant un œil curieux à son pendentif qui s'était soudainement éclairé d'une leur jaune. Il regarda autour de lui en se sentant observé mais ne vit rien. Soupirant à cause de sa paranoïa, il ferma la porte derrière lui et à peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il se retrouva en face d'un grand brun au sourire lumineux.

Comme contaminé, il esquissa un petit sourire brillant et serra son ami dans ses bras, ce que le plus grand lui rendit avec un rire joyeux.

« Tu sais, » Dit le nouveau venu en inspirant l'odeur familière se don ami. « Cette manière de se saluer est sacrément ambigüe. » Comme simple réponse, Tsuna lui tira la langue, récoltant un autre rire de son ami. Il ne s'en faisait vraiment pas de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, leurs mots étaient emplis de poison et leurs intentions viles. Yamamoto le savait très bien lui aussi, après tout, il en avait été victime.

Se dirigeant tout les deux vers le lycée en parlant de tout et de rien, Tsuna sentit son pendentif se réchauffer en dessous de sa chemise et il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mais bien-sûr, l'ancien joueur de baseball le remarqua et leva un sourcil. Le plus petit lui fit un simple sourire en secouant la tête et le grand brun haussa les épaules, enregistrant ça quelque part sans sa tête.

Ils entrèrent dans le lycée, saluant d'un hochement de tête le préfet qui le leur rendit, à la constante surprise des élèves autour d'eux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment ces deux là arrivaient constamment à tirer quelque chose de différent du préfet qu'un « Je vais te mordre à mort. ». Des murmures s'élevèrent autour d'eux, comme d'habitude, pensa Tsuna avec un sourire désabusé. L'être humain était décidément bien difficile à changer. Et apparemment, Yamamoto pensait la même chose, les yeux froids en entendant les mots de ses camarades, ils ne faisaient même plus semblant de vouloir se cacher. « Démon» « monstre » « Pauvre Yamamoto-kun, ensorcelé par ce petit sorcier… » Il prit une grande inspiration en serrant le poing. Il savait que Tsuna ne serait pas d'accord s'il s'énervait.

Le plus châtain quant à lui, n'entendait plus rien. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, tinté d'un beau pressentiment, comme si la chose ou la personne ou quoi que ce soit qui arrivait allait le plonger dans quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer mais quand même temps, cette chose allait le changer dans un bon sens.

Il jeta un regard rapide à sa droite mais encore une fois, il ne vit rien. Secouant la tête, il accéléra le pas en prenant le bras de Yamamoto qui se laissa faire, ignorant le regard suspicieux qu'Hibari leur lança.

* * *

J'aime vraiment ce que j'ai en tête pour cette fiction, teeeellement d'idées. *^*

Vous en pensez quoi ? :D Regardez la jolie case en bas de l'écran, c'est fait pour laisser des petits mots dedans pour la gentille Haruka. *3*


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **My Other Half Is A Monster

**Pairing : **Qui sait ? :o

**Rating :** K+ - T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Amano-senseÏ :3 !

**Note :** Voilà, à peu près une semaine plus tard, un nouveau chapitre ! :D

**Warnings** : Petit machin gore, mais tout petit hein ! '3'

* * *

**Chapitre 2**: L'esprit malveillant et le petit homme maudit.

Un énième regard insistant manqua de briser la patience légendaire de Tsuna. Ce n'était même pas le fait d'être constamment observé qui l'agaçait. Après tout, partout où il allait, il était suivit par une vague de murmures et les regards mi-effrayés mi-curieux de ses camarades. Non, le plus énervant était qu'à chaque fois qu'il localisait la présence, elle disparaissait brusquement.

Pinçant les lèvres dans un rare signe de frustration, il reporta son regard sur le professeur et ne fut même pas surprit par l'observation méticuleuse dont il était la cible. Bien-sûr, l'homme détourna les yeux et continua son cour, frottant un point dans son coup. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ? Qu'avaient les gens à être plus suspicieux qu'habituellement aujourd'hui ?

« Psst Tsuna ! » Un chuchotement à sa gauche le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna son seul œil valide vers son meilleur ami, son visage s'éclairant.

« Takeshi ? »

« Il y a un air étrange autour du prof. » Lui dit-il en faisant un geste vague vers l'homme qui venait de s'arrêter, le regard vide. Tsuna hocha légèrement la tête mais ne sut pas quoi faire de cette information. Et puis il y avait toujours cette autre présence qui semblait vouloir jouer à cache-cache ou juste le rendre fou.

Une migraine faisait déjà son chemin et ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Surtout pour les autres, à vrai dire.

La sonnerie de fin d'heure les sortit de leurs pensées et ils se levèrent rapidement, bien décidé à discuter de ça en privé. Mais le professeur les arrêta, ce qui attira l'attention des autres élèves et évidemment, avec eux les murmures et les hypothèses farfelues.

« Ha ! Ils se sont enfin faits attrapés ! » Murmura un élève complètement oubliable.

« Pauvre Yamamoto-kun… tout ces problèmes parce qu'il traîne avec le démon… »

« Il va sûrement se faire tuer, lui aussi. »

« Shh ! Il va t'entendre ! » Cria une fille en sentant le regard lourd de Yamamoto sur elles. Ils s'empressèrent tous de sortir de la salle, l'atmosphère était tendue, la température baissait, et quelque chose leur disait qu'ils étaient de trop. Kyoko et Hana jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil aux trois hommes restés dans la salle. Inquiet, pour Kyoko, et morbidement curieux, pour Hana. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les événements surnaturels qui arrivaient autour de ses deux camarades.

Son regard se posa sur Tsuna.

Les choses arrivaient surtout autour de lui.

Il leva la tête juste à ce moment là et son œil sembla regarder au plus profond même de son âme. Elle resta là, paralysée contre son propre gré et son cerveau refusant de marcher correctement. Elle se sentit oppressée, nue devant ce seul œil et détourna rapidement le regard, prenant le bras de Kyoko et les dirigeants vers la sortie.

Celle-ci lança des coups d'œil inquiet vers Tsuna et celui-ci, captant son regard, lui sourit tranquillement. Kyoko sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues s'enflammer. Elle hocha doucement la tête et suivit Hana hors de la salle, ignorant les nombreuses questions de ces camarades. Apparemment, leur curiosité avait gagné sur leur sens de préservation et ils étaient restés dans le couloir à attendre. Kyoko ne répondit pourtant pas, étrangement silencieuse. Et une seule question tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

_Comment de telles rumeurs ont-elles put être propagées sur Tsuna-kun ? Il n'a rien d'un démon, mais tout d'un ange…_

Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était loin d'être aussi simple … surtout ce froid, cette aura glaciale qu'on pouvait ressentir autour de ces deux là.

Elle frissonna. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de plus gros. Ce que son instinct lui disait, n'était qu'une petite pièce d'un puzzle à une taille beaucoup plus importante.

Juste derrière elle, un jeune homme se distança du groupe et se rapprocha de la porte, collant son oreille contre celle ci. S'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses hypothèses, alors Yamamoto et Tsunayoshi pourraient peut-être l'aider...

A la seconde où le groupe d'élève se fut éloigné, il y eut une explosion dans la classe.

Tsuna grimaça, placé derrière Yamamoto qui tenait son katana devant eux. La classe était devenue un véritable champ de guerre. Un champ de guerre absolument macabre qui plus est. Des morceaux de peau étaient parsemées sur les murs et sur le sol, le sang coulait à flot des fenêtres et tout était si _rouge rouge rouge_.

Le petit châtain prit une grande inspiration, sentant une crise de panique monter. C'était comme dans son cauchemar. Avait-ce été une prémonition ? Ça voulait dire … qu'il allait y en avoir d'autre ? Il serra la chemise de Yamamoto pour essayer de se rassurer. Celui-ci ne quitta pas le monstre des yeux, monstre qui venait de littéralement sortir du corps du fut professeur. Il voulait savoir si son meilleur ami allait bien, le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier ce nouveau massacre sur une longue liste, lui dire que tout allait bien et que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Mais ça n'en était pas un.

Le monstre, sans aucune forme précise, juste une masse noire avec des yeux rouges sanglants, les regardait avec tristesse et peur. Une peur viscérale, qui se transforma lentement en haine dirigé vers eux. Enfin, pas lui, remarqua Yamamoto en sentant des gouttes froides couler le long de son dos, le monstre en avait après Tsuna._ Encore_.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?» demanda calmement Tsuna en se mettant à côté de Yamamoto, son seul œil visible calme, ne trahissant rien de la panique et des émotions rageants au fond de lui. Son ami lui lança un regard inquiet, son katana toujours devant eux, pour ne rien risquer.

« **L**_i_b**è**r_e_ _mO_**i** ! C'**e**_s_**t** à _c_**a**_U_s**_E_** _d**e**_ _t**O**I s_**i** _j**E** **s**U**i**S_ **d**A_n**S**_ _C_**e**_t_** é**_T**A**__T_** ! _T_**_O_**_i_ **_e**T**** cE**t_** hO**_m_**m**_E_ **d**_éT_**e**_s_T**a**_bl_**_E_ !** » Hurla la bête, cette fumée noire la constituant commençant à lentement envahir la salle de classe, une sorte de tentacule voulut se saisir du pied de Tsuna mais Yamamoto la coupa rapidement et de son autre bras attrapa la taille de Tsuna et recula lentement vers la fenêtre, vers la source de la lumière, là où les ténèbres penseraient à deux fois avant de s'y aventurer.

Le petit châtain serra son pendentif qui brillait de plus en plus et se réchauffait de seconde en seconde. Le pentacle inversé était attiré par cet âme perdue, elle voulait la purifier … Il voulait la purifier, du plus profond de son cœur…le prix à payer était une maigre consolation pour tout les péchés qu'il avait commit.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Yamamoto lui attrapa le visage d'une main, pas doucement, pas tendrement. Mais durement, ses yeux ambre habituellement plein de chaleur maintenant froids et durs, avec une large teinte de tristesse.

« Tsuna… Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'as rien fait ? Tu n'es en rien obligé de faire ça ! Tu ne devrais _pas_ le faire ! » Cria t-il, la tristesse et la colère dans la voix.

Le plus petit se mordit la lèvre, sentant son autre œil brûler, brûler d'émotion qu'il devait _bloquer bloquer bloquer _! Sinon de mauvaises choses arriveraient, de _mauvaises mauvaises mauvaises_ choses. Il n'avait aucun droit de refuser, c'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute, il se devait d'aider cet homme, meurtrier ou non. Il en avait le pouvoir, ce _maudit maudit maudit_ pouvoir servait à quelque chose de bien dans ces cas là, il n'allait pas avoir encore une fois cette discussion avec son meilleur ami.

Mais le dit meilleur ami ne voulait pas bouger de sa décision, bougeant avec expertise son katana d'une main, il projeta cette douce lumière bleue que Tsuna aimait tant et qui faisait reculer les esprits mauvais assez faibles. Il passa son autre bras autour de la taille du plus petit, le rapprochant de lui et ignorant ses cris offusqués.

« Tsuna. » Le plus petit arrêta de bouger quand il entendit la voix sérieuse du plus grand. Il se saisit de son pendentif et le serra, regardant le brun dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Si tu veux tellement qu'il soit purifié, petit ange têtu, je m'en charge. » Les yeux du dit petit ange s'élargirent et il secoua vivement la tête.

« Non non non il ne faut pas ! Ces ténèbres risquent de ternir ton âme ! »

« Ça passera au bout d'un moment, on le sait très bien, toi et moi. »

« Tu vas avoir des cauchemars épouvantables, pendant ce 'moment'. » murmura Tsuna avec un sale regard.

« Tu as tout le temps des cauchemars. » répliqua immédiatement Yamamoto avec le même regard.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et regarda le monstre. Enfin, là où devait se trouver le monstre, parce qu'il n'y était plus. A la place, se trouvait le professeur, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il disparut la seconde d'après dans une brillante lumière jaune et Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait cette lumière !

« Ciaossu ! »

Yamamoto et lui tournèrent vivement la tête vers la voix qui venait de s'élever et tombèrent sur un bébé.

Un bébé avec un costume et un Fedora.

Un bébé avec une arme dans la main.

Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent.

_Merde._

* * *

Voilà. :D C'était rapide pas vrai ? UwU *fière* Alors voilà, on en sait un peu plus, mais il y a encore plus de questions ! OoO Tsuna est un meurtrier ?! i_i Et quels sont ces pouvoirs étranges ? é_è

Je me le demande. '3' *fuit*

**Review pour l'adorable et rapide Haruka ? *w***


End file.
